About seventh
by Codelaine
Summary: "If you're chosen, then you'll never have a choice anymore"/semenjak kepulangan Sehun dari Amerika rumah mereka banyak mengalami kejadian aneh terutama pada dirinya sendiri. Karena ia adalah yang ketujuh/Horror EXO and SNSD Fiction/Hunhan Chanbaek here!/DLDR!/mind to review?


About Seventh

.

.

©Jesse Xuan

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**If you're chosen, then you'll never have a choice anymore"**_

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Horror, Mystery, Romance**

**Warning : Typo's, OOC, Yaoi**

**Length : Prolog**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Halo saya author Huyichen yang ganti penname jadi Jesse Xuan. Ini cerita horror pertama yang saya buat. Jadi mohon maaf kalau jelek, abal, banyak typo, nggak serem dan sebagainya. FF ini terinspirasi dengan kejadian aneh yang menimpa/? sepupu saya ketika kuliah dan film horror paranormal activity. Tapi cerita ini murni dari hasil pemerasan otak saya. Saya minta maaf jika ada cerita dengan judul yang sama atau jalan cerita yang sama. Dan juga saya mohon tolong hargai cerita saya dengan review kalian. Don't be silent reader. Itu menyakitkan/? :D terimakasih!

* * *

**.**

**.**

"**Sehunku sudah tumbuh besar rupanya,"**

**.**

**.**

"**Selamat datang dirumah adik kecil.."**

**.**

**.**

"**Sejak pulang dari Amerika, kamarnya selalu terkunci, aku tak pernah masuk kedalam sana.."**

**.**

**.**

"**Baek aku tidak bercanda Seohyun dan aku melihatnya, roh itu menarik selimut kita membuka gorden jendela,"**

**.**

**.**

"**Eonnie, aku bersumpah aku melihatnya dia berjalan sendirian dimalam hari dan tertawa bersama seseorang.."**

**.**

**.**

"**Akhir – akhir ini Sehun sering bertingkah aneh, aku takut padanya"**

**.**

**.**

"**Kata orang roh jahat akan pergi jika kita menaburi garam disini,"**

**.**

**.**

"**KYAAA CHANYEOLL.. TOLONG AKU.. PERGILH KAU ROH JAHAT!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Sehun harus 'disucikan', nenek bilang ia terpengaruh dengan roh jahat,"**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau tahu Baek? Pendeta itu mati, sehari setelah bertemu dengan Sehun kemarin,"**

**.**

**.**

"**Ini Luhan teman sekamar sehun di Amerika dan dia menyukai angka 7,"**

"**Ada apa dengan angka 7"**

**.**

**.**

"**Kalian semua jangan pernah masuk ke kamarku atau kalian akan mati,"**

**.**

**.**

"**Maksutku kau lihat wajahnya? Matanya tidak ada! Dia tidak punya mata! Mengerikan sekali,"**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau harus melakukannya Sehun, karena kau telah memilihku dan kau telah terpilih sama sepertiku,"**

**.**

**.**

"**Maafkan aku kakak – kakakku, kalianlah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, adik kecil mengucapkan selamat tinggal.."**

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak! Sehun aku mohon jangan! Argghh!"**

**Wusshh!**

**.**

**.**

"_**If you're chosen, then you'll never have a choice anymore"**_

**.**

**. **

* * *

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kai. Ketiga namja tersebut telah berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar ehun dan mengendap – endap memasukinya. Ruangan ini jauh berbeda sebelum sehun menempatinya. Kamar Sehun terlihat kacau. Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka adik bungsunya lebih jorok dibanding Chanyeol.

Ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana manusia itu bernafas, karena ruangan ini sangatlah pengap hampir tidak ada udara sama sekali karena sehun telah menutup semua jendela dan fentilasi udara. Ditambah kesan gelap karena ia juga menutupi seluruh dinding kamarnya dengan kain hitam. Mereka banyak melihat berbagai macam simbol – simbol aneh yang menurut Chanyeol itu adalah simbol setan atau iluminati.

"Waw, aku tak pernah menyangka Sehun akan menyukai simbol – simbol ini, bukankah ini berarti pemujaan setan?"

"Teman – teman kita tak seharusnya disini.. kau tahu jika saja sehun mengetahui.."

"Sehun tidak disini baek,"Chanyeol berusaha membuat Baekhyun tenang karena namja itu sangat penakut. Apalagi setelah beberapa kejadian – kejadian aneh dirumahnya.

"Baek lihat! Bukankah ini Jessica noona?"ujar Kai begitu ia menemukan sebuah foto usang di meja Sehun. Disana tak hanya terdapat beberapa foto – foto usang, banyak sekali lilin – lilin, kalung simbol aneh dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah boneka kecil yang menyeramkan dengan tusukan tusukan di bagian kepala dan bercak – bercak darah.

Kai menyerahkan foto itu kepada Baekhyun. Tak hanya Jessica, ia juga melihat foto dirinya, chanyeol, baekhyun, seohyun dan foto pamannya yang selaku ayah Baekhyun, Sehun, Seohyun dan Jessica. Namun semuanya tanpa kepala atau seseorang sengaja membakar foto tersebut tepat pada wajahnya sehingga tidak terlihat. Di foto itu juga tertulis sebuah tulisan yang tak pernah mereka kenali. Dan nampaknya ditulis dengan... darah.

"Aku juga menemukan ini,"ujar Chanyeol. Ia menemuka sebuah foto diatas ranjang sehun. "Hei kenapa ada aku disini?"

"Chanyeol siapa itu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Kai merebut foto itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Ia menatap foto tersebut. Foto tersebut adalah foto seorang namja yang tersenyum misterius. Meski dia seorang namja namun ia sangatlah cantik.

"Ini Luhan teman Sehun di Amerika,"

"Bukankah kata Sehun dia sudah meninggal?"tanya Baekhyun. Nyalinya semakin menciut.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Ketiganya terdiam begitu mendengar suara isakan mengerikan itu. Setahunya ia tidak mengajak Jessica ataupun Seohyun kemari karena mereka pergi 'mensucikan' Sehun bersama nenek. Isakan itu kembali terdengar jelas ditelinga ketiganya dan berasal dari balik tempat tidur Sehun. Kai yang telah berjanji akan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini memberanikan diri untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia karena ia menumkan seorang tengah duduk dengan kaki yang ditekuk. Namun Kai tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena orang itu menunduk. Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol kuat – kuat melampiaskan rasa takutnya.

"Si.. siapa kau?"

Perlahan dia mendongakkan wajahnya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menggerikan. Penuh darah dan tiak ada bola mata disana. Baekhyun hampir saja berteriak karena ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Namja itu tersenyum mengerikan. Mulutnya sobek penuh darah.

"Lu.. Luhan?"

"Kau tak seharusnya disini,"

.

.

.

**Coming soon**

**.**

**.**

"ARGGGHHHHHH!"

**.**

**.**

"**Karena kau adalah yang ketujuh,"**

"**Oh sehun"**

**Interested? **

**So review please :)**


End file.
